Ein Zauberer nur für sie
by Chrizzy-chan
Summary: Wie Hedwig Harry traff... Oneshot


**Einen Zauberer nur für Sich**

Ein One Shot bersetzt aus dem Englischen von ChelleyBean (fanfiction .net/u/223901/ChelleyBean) Ich mochte ihren Oneshot sehr, deswegen hab ich sie um Erlaubnis gebeten mich ihn übersetzen zu lassen :)

Vie Spaß beim Lesen

Als der Ladenbesitzer sie kaufte und zu seinem Shop brachte, hatte er gedacht dass sie höchstens für ein oder zwei Tage da sein würde. Sie war eine anschauliche Kreatur, groß und mit schneewei en Feder bedeckt. Sicherlich würde eine reiche Hexe oder Zauber so eine ausgezeichnete Eule haben wollen. Die ein- bis zwei Tage, wie auch immer, dehnten sich in Wochen und schie lich in zwei Monate aus. Oh, sie bekam viele Komplimente, aber am Ende wurde sie doch jedes Mal übergangen. Zu protzig, sagten sie. Fällt auf eine Meile Entfernung auf, sagten sie. Es war zur allgemeinen Übereinstimmung gekommen, dass wenn Zauberer die nicht von den Muggel bemerkt werden wolten, eine große weiße Eule einfach zu .. naja .. zu prunkvoll war.

Ihr Preis - der beachtlich gewesen war - wurde immer wieder gesenkt. Jetzt war kostete sie weniger als eine normale Schleiereule, und sie schämte sich. Der Ladenbesitzer sagte sogar, dass wenn sie nicht bald einen Käufer finden würde, er sie zum Post Amt bringen würde. Das beängstigte die junge Eule mehr als alles andere - denn jede Eule wusste, dass das Leben als Ministeriums Post Eule voll von harter Arbeit und Schufterei war und letzenendlich zu einem frühen Tod führte. Es war besser ein umsorgter und gelieber Familiar eines einzelnen Zauberers, oder sogar einer ganzen Zauberfamilie zu sein. Es war ein viel bequemeres Leben.

Die kleine Glocke ber dem Shop klingelte und alle Vögel in ihren Käfigen schauten erwartungsvoll hin ber. Ein kleiner unaufdringlicher Junge mit zerstrubelten schwarzen Haar und Kleidung, die groß genug war um jemandem der doppelt so breit war zu passen, folgte einem Mann, der sich sehr bücken musste um durch die Tür zukommen . Er sah aus als ob er jeden hier im Laden zum Frühstück essen konnte und danach immer noch Hunger hatte. Der Besitzer lächelte ihnen hinter den Tresen zu. "Willkommen! Wie kann ich ihnen heute helfen?"

"Der Junge hier sucht ne Eule. Er fängt dieses Schuljahr an und wird eine für die Post und so brauchn". Der große Mann legte eine seiner schaufelartigen Hände auf die Schulter des Kindes, das unter dem unerwarteten Gewicht ein bisschen wankte.  
Bei diesen Worten fingen viele Vögel an sich die Feder zun putzen. Nicht aber sie. Sie war so niedergeschlagen, weil sie so oft übergangen worden war, dass sie einfach nicht das Herz dazu hatte sich nochmal aufzubauen, nur um dann schon wieder zurückgelassen werden.

"Natürlich! Eine ausgezeichnete Wahl, mein Junge." Der Ladenbesitzer grinste das Kind breit an. "Katzen sind n tzlich, schätze ich, aber nur wenn man ein Mäuseproblem hat, und Kröten sind schon seit Jahren ausser Mode. Aber eine Eule wird sich um Mäuse k mmern und auch deine Post liefern. Zu großten Teilen unabhängig, aber eine Zaubereule ist auch anhänglich. Du wirst sehr zufrieden sein, kann ich dir sagen. Nun, lass mich dir einige meiner besten Vögel zeigen."

Der Besitzer zeigte ihnen würdevolle Waldkäuze und unauffällige Schleiereulen. Er beließ es bei den kleinen oder medium großen Vögeln, anscheinend bezweifelnd, dass das Kind in der Lage war eine der großen Eulen zu handhaben. Nach eine Weile sprach er fast nur noch zu dem hünenhaften Mann, der mit dem Jungen gekommen war, was dem eigentlichen zukünftigen Besitzer erlaubte alleine zwischen den Käfigen herumzuwandern.  
Die Eulen bliesen sich die Brust auf und versuchten eindrucksvoll zu wirken. Er lächelte jede an, streichelte sogar ab und zu eine, wenn sie nah genug ans Gitter kam. Sie sah das jedoch nicht, da sie entschlossen war sich keine falsche Hoffungen zu machen. Vielleicht war das der Grund, weshalb sie verwirrt war als eine Luftzug voll von dem kränklichen süßlichen Geruch hinüberwehte, die eine Kreatur bekommt wenn es seit einiger Zeit nicht richtig gegessen hat - nachdem der Körper anfängt sich selbst zu verzerren um zu überleben. Es war nicht Futterkeit und selbst wenn sie gewesen wäre - der Besitzer würde ihnen niemals minderwertiges Essen geben.

"Hallo, und wer bist du den?"

Die Stimme was sanft und melodisch, noch nicht von der Pupertät berührt. Sie drehte ihren Kopf herum und sah, dass der Junge vor ihrem Käfig stand, die Finger einer Hand leicht um die Käfigstäbe umschlossen. Er studierte sie von einer dieser seltsamen Linsen,die die Menschen trugen um selbst mehr wie Eulen auszusehen, die leuchtend gr nenAugen voller Neugier. Sie realisierte, dass der Geruch von ihm aus ging. Kein Wunder, das Kind war so klein, vom Geruch aus ausgehend, hatte es schon monatelang keine ordenliche Fütterung bekommen.

"Was gefundn was du magst, Harry?" Der Riese kam schwerfällig hinüber wo der Junge auf sie herabstarrte. "Hübsches Ding, aber ein wenig auffällig. Ein Vogel wie dieser wird nicht unbemerkt bleiben."

Der Ladenbesitzer seufzte. "Ja, das ist das Problem. Sie ist eine liebliche Kreatur, aber sie fällt zu sehr auf. Ich war bisher nicht in der Lage einen Käufer zu für sie zu finden. Ich dachte, das eventuell ein hochrangiger Beamter oder eine würdige ältere Dame so einen Vogel haben wollen würde, aber bisher hat sich keiner für sie interessiert.

"So, auch dich will niemand." Der Junge lächelte sie wieder an, seine andere Hand umschloss die andere Seite des Käfig. Sie neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite, nicht glauben wollend, dass die Freundlichkeit in seiner Stimme an sie gerichtet war. "Ich weis, wie sich das anfühlt." Sie erwischte sich selbst dabei wie sie sich vorsichtig, an der hölzernen Sitzstange entlang, ihm entgegen schob.

"Natürlich, sie ist viel zu protzig für einen Erstklässler." Der Besitzer bedachte das und verbesserte sich dann. "Zumindest für einen Jungen. Ein Mädchen würde sie vielleicht recht bezaubernd finden, in einer märchenhaften Art und Weise."

Sie wollte dem Jungen sagen, dass der Ladenbesitzer nicht Recht hatte. Sie war eine ausgezeichnete Eule für einen Erstklässler, auch wenn es ein Junge war. Sie war stark und loyal und würde ein guter Familiar sein.  
Da es ihr unmöglich war, es ihnen in ihrer eigenen Sprache zu sagen, lehnte sie sich stattdessen nach vorne und knabberte schüchtern und liebevoll an einer der Fingerspitzen die sich gerade so in ihrem Käfig befand. Sie dachte, sie hörte den Jungen lachen.

"Sie ist perfekt. Hagrid, ich will diese hier."

"Sicher Harry?"

Natürlich war er sich sicher, dachte sie. Er brauchte sie, brauchte jemanden der ber ihn wachte und ihn in Sicherheit bewarte. Er brauchte jemanden, der sicherging, dass er seine Mahlzeiten aß , damit sich sein Körper nicht gegen ihn wandte. Sie würde ihn beschützen und sich um ihn kümmern, genau so wie es sich für eine gute Zaubereule gehörte. Wie um ihre Vorstellungen zu bestätigen, sagte ihr Zauberer "Ich bin positiv" Der Riese namens "Hagrid" schaute auf ihren Preis, fischte dann ein paar Münzen aus seiner Tasche und bergab sie dem Besitzer. Ihr Käfig wurde vom Haken genommen und sie wurde ihrem Zauberer bergeben, der jetzt noch breiter lächelte.

"Wie wirst du sie nennen, Harry?" fragte Hagrid während sie den Laden verlie en.

"Ich weis nicht. Ich werde eine Weile darüber nachdenken. Vielleicht finde ich einen guten Namen in einem meiner Schulbücher. Ich kann sie ja schlecht "Schneeflocke" oder "Schneeball" nenne, sie ist zu stattlich für sowas."

Der Riese gluckste während sie die Straße hinab liefen. "Das ist sie, Harry. Ich bin sicher, dass du den richtigen Namen finden wirst, wenn du es am wenigsten erwartest." Und so war es auch einen Tag später als er die Schulbücher las. Sie waren zu Hause, wo ihr Zauberer mit den grässlichsten Leuten lebte. Zu erst wollten sie, dass er sie los wurde, worüber sie sich ziemlich empörte. Wie auch immer - am Ende gaben sie nach.  
Sie vermutete, dass es etwas mit der Angst zu tun hatte, dass Hagrid wieder auftauchen und böse sein würde, wenn sie nicht bleiben durfte. So wurden sie in Ruhe gelassen, während er seine Bücher lass.

"Hier ist etwas. Da ist eine Hexe hier, die Hedwig hie , H-E-D-W-I-G. Das ist eigenlich ein hübscher, aber gleichzeitig starker Name."  
Er schaute sie grinsend an." Was meinst du? Fühlst du dich wie eine Hedwig?"

Sie hielt für einen Moment inne, den Namen im Kopf berdenkend. Hedwig - es hat einen netten Klang. Sie flatterte mit den Flügeln und ließ einen ermutigenden Schrei los. Er grinste noch breiter als Antwort.

".Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Hedwig." Er streckte ein Hand zu ihr aus und sie neigte ihren Kopf um liebevoll an seinen Fingern zu knabbern. "Ich bin Harry, Harry Potter. Ich bin sehr froh dich getroffen zu haben."

Sie hatte jetzt einen eigenen Namen. Das war etwas, dass nur eine Eule mit Besitzer hate. Und was noch besser war - sie war keine Posteule sondern eine persönliche Eule. Sie hatte einen Zauberer, ganz für sich allein, und das war das Beste worauf sie jemals gehofft hatte.


End file.
